Taking Revenge
by Maverick500
Summary: This takes place directly after the Season Premiere Shady Lady. While searching for the terrorist responsible for the attack on the CIA; Annie partners with her older brother the Director of DIA to hunt down who is responsible. Please R&R Ch. 4 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Covert Affairs. They belong to USA Network. However the characters of LTGEN. Mac Walker and CMDR. Kayla Walker are mine.

** Chapter 1:**

When Annie returned to Langley she saw that both Joan and Calder were waiting for her. Calder said, "I know you want a mission so I'm giving you this one. We also want you to work with an operative that is very familiar with both Middle Eastern and Eatern European terrorist groups."

Annie asked, "Who is?"

Joan grinned as she said, "Someone you know and trust very well."

And with that Mac Walker stepped out of the shadows. He grinned as he said, "Hey sis. Heard you could use some help."

A huge grin spread across her face as she ran and hugged him fiercely. While they hugged Joan stared at him. He stood 6'1" tall and weighed 225# He had a lithe muscular build, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, short dirty blonde hair, that he kept in a Marine Corps high and tight and cold stormy blue eyes. He wore tight dark blue jeans, snakeskin cowboy boots, a tight black t-shirt and a battered dark brown leather flight jacket. He also had stainless steel dog tags around his neck, a black titanium MTM Patriot commando watch on his left wrist, a parkerized stainless steel .45 Springfield 1911 TRP Operator in a black Galco HALO BELT HOLSTER on his right hip, he had his encrypted BlackBerry and his Microtech Halo 5 S/E OTF Automatic Knifein his right hip pocket and a .45 DetonicsCombat Master in a black Galco ankle holster strapped to his left ankle. Annie asked once they broke apart. Why are you here?"

Mac shook his head as replied, "The President thought you could use the DIA's help."

Calder said, "We agreed. Not to to mention a a capable operator with sniper, EOD, and SPEC-OPS training would come in very handy."

Joan said, "Why don't we let Mac meet the rest of the unit."

Calder nodded as he led them into the DPD. The first person he led him to was Auggie. Mac put a hand on Auggie's shoulder as he asked, "How ya doing brother?"

Auggie replied, "I'm good."

Joan cut in, "Auggie please brief Mac on what we know so far."

Auggie nodded as he started to speak, "Bors Altan is a Russian. He works for McQuaid Security He was in the Army until he was wounded during an IED attack on the convoy he was in. Now he collects disability from the VA. He's a radicalized muslim with vast EOD training-"

Mac cut him off, "What was his MOS?"

Auggie replied, 11B infantry."

Mac nodded as he said, "Alright continue."

Auggie shot him a sarcastic smirk as he continued, "As I was saying his younger brother blew himself up with a surgically implanted bomb; taking out the Chicago office. Then his sister tried to run over Annie. She killed the sister but Bors escaped."

Mac nodded as he said, "How did we even learn about Altan"

Annie replied, "Khalid Ansari."

Mac asked, "Where's he?"

Annie replied, "Dead."

Mac's lips twisted into a smirk as he drawled in a sarcastic voice, "You're not supposed to kill em till after they give you the Intel."

Annie just grinned as Calder asked, "Surely you're not serious?"

Mac replied a serious voice, "No of course not."

Then he said in a sarcastic voice, "Well maybe sometimes."

Mac burst out laughing at Calder's stricken expression. Then he sobered up and said, "Well let's go question Ryan McQuaid."

Annie asked as they left the building and climbed into his Western Brown 2015 Dodge Ram Laramie Longhorn1500 4X$, "Why I already questioned him?"

Mac replied as he lit a cigarette, "I know but I just want to ask him a few questions of my own."

At her questioning look he said, "Me and Ryan McQuaid go back a ways."

And with that he started the truck, put it in gear and squalled the tires as he peeled out and sped away.

**Hope y'all like this story. Whould play Mac if this were an episode of Covert Affairs**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

As they were driving Mac asked as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, "So where ya been for the last 4 months?"

Annie knew this was coming and hoped to avoid it for as long as possible. But unfortunately for her Mac wasn't about to let it go. He glanced over at her as she said, "I was at the beach."

Mac didn't buy it. He pressed, "Come on Annie don't lie to me. You know I can always tell when you lie."

Annie's head jerked around and she fixed him with a withering death glare as she demanded in a harsh voice, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mac replied as he took a long drag from his cigarette, "It means you are lying to me sis."

She hissed, "Where do you get off calling me a liar. You don't know what the fuck I've been through. You've never had to do the shit I've done."

Mac gave a harsh bark of laughter and flicked the stiil smoldering cigarette but out of the open window as he sneered in a caustic voice, "Oh you'd be surprised by what I've been through and done princess."

Annie just stared at him for several minutes then in a softer voice she asked, "Wanna tell me about it?"

He replied in a hard voice, "Nope."

Then he changed the subject, "What do you think about McQuaid?"

Annie thought about the question for several minutes then she replied, "I think he's an arrogant asshole."

At Mac's questioning look she elaborated, "When I first met him; I hadn't known him five minutes and he was hitting on me."

Mac had a hard set to his jaw as he replied in an icy tone, "That's Ryan alright."

Annie asked, "How do you know McQuaid?"

Mac was silent for several minutes then he said, "It's classified."

Annie was about to demand he tell her; when she suddenly asked, "What's going on between you and Joan?"

Mac was silent for several minutes then he replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Annie fixed him with hard glare as she sneered, "Oh really? Just like I didn't see the look of unrequited love between you and Joan."

Mac was stunned. He knew his little sister was a good operative but he never dreamed she was good as she was. He heaved a heavy sigh as he began to speak, "This stays between me and you; savvy."

She nodded as he continued to speak, "10 years ago we were both sent undercover as husband and wife. We were supposed to infiltrate an Albanian crime syndicate. They were into trafficking; every kind you can imagine. Human drugs, sex every kind. They were also into sex slavery both adult and children."

Annie had a very shocked and horrified look on her face as she asked, "Did you get in."

Mac replied, "Yes we did. In fact we reached a very high position. We were placed in charge of security for the whole organization. Over the course of our time undercover we fell in love. Now I know that it's frowned upon but we couldn't help it."

Annie nodded knowingly. She asked a few minutes later, "Do you still love her?"

Mac was quiet for several minutes; then he replied quietly, "I'll always have feelings for her but we're both happily married."

Annie asked, "Have you told her how you feel?"

Mac's head whipped around as he growled in an icy tone, "No reason to. As I said we're both happily married people with children."

Annie knew she had crossed a line. Mac was a very honorable man in that he would never mess around with a married woman, cheat on his wife or break up a marriage. She said as she rest a hand on his leather clad shoulder as she said, "I know."

Then he said lightly, "Not to mention Kayla would kill me."

Annie grinned as she said, "Kayla is one tough woman. What's she doing by the way?"

Mac replied, "She went back to JAG."

Annie asked, "Why she loves flying."

Mac replied, "She does but she hates the new F-35. So she go her designator changed. Now she's Admiral Greg Brooks Chief of Staff."

Annie asked, "Does she still do her Bi-Annual Qualls?"

Mac nodded as the arrived at McQuaid Security. They both walked in and up the guard desk. A heavily muscled black man with a shaved head, short goatee and coal black eyes asked, "May I help you?"

Annie replied, "Yes; I'm Annie Walker and this…"

She never got to finish because Arthur Campbell walked up them and said, "It's alright Justin. I've got this."

Justin nodded as he said, "Alright Arthur."

Arthur led them into his office and asked once he sat down behind his desk, "What can McQuaid Security do for DIA and CIA?"

Mac leaned against the wall as he started to speak, "After Chicago the President asked me to help the CIA and throw all of DIA's resources into the mix. I was hoping I could talk to Ryan."

Arthur said, "Ryan's out of the country right now but I could get his second in command Caitlyn Cook in here."

Mac said, "That would be fine."

As they waited Annie asked, "So how do you like the private sector?"

Arthur replied, "It's definitely different."

Caitlyn Cook breezed into the room and asked, "How may I help you Arthur?"

Arthur replied, "Caitlyn I'd like you to meet Annie Walker, CIA and-"

Caitlyn cut him off, "LTGEN. Mac Walker, Director of DIA. What do you need?"

Annie spoke up, "We need all the files you have on Bors Altan."

Caitlyn said, "I'm sorry those are confidential as well as clasified."

Mac arched a scarred brow as he asked in an edged tone, "Surely we have a high enough level of clearance?"

Caitlyn replied coolly, "You do but she doesn't."

Mac stated in a hard voice, "I've granted her the necessary clearance."

Caitlyn asked in a haughty tone, "Under whose authority?"

Mac replied in a tightly controlled voice, "Mine…"

He saw the slight smirk that formed on her lips as he he continued, "And the President's."

Caitlyn said in tight voice, "I'll go get them for you."

Mac gave a brisk nod as he said, "Thank you."

She didn't say a word. She just whirled and stalked out of the office. Once she had left Arthur asked, "So when were you made Director of DIA?"

Mac replied as he lit a cigarette, "8 months ago. I was CO of JSOC down in North Carolina before that."

Arthur nodded as he asked Weren;'t you the CO for bopth SOCOM and MARSOC."

Mac nodded as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke. Arthur asked, "How's Kayla and Brittany?"

Mac replied, "They're good. Kayla was made the JAG's Chief of staff 4 months ago andBrittany hates her preschool."

Arthur said, "Good. I'd heard she quit flying being an active pilot when the F-35 was introduced. Besides she always loved the law. We have a while before Mack goes off to preschool."

Mac chucjked and nodded as Caitlyn Cook breezed back in the room as she said coolly, "You will have to read these here. We do not allow sensitive material to leave the premise. You understand."


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

Mac glared at her and growled in a tight voice, "No I don't understand. We'll be taking these back to Langley."

Caitlyn was about to say something when Ryan McQuaid walked in and said, "Sure you can take those back to Langley. Anything I can do to help find those responsible to Chicago I will."

Mac nodded as said, "Thanks Ryan."

McQuaid nodded as he said, "Anytime. Congratulations on your new posting."

Mac thanked him as he walked over to shake his hand. As he grasped his hand he pulled him in close and growled in a deathly quiet voice, "You ever hit on my little sister again and I'll kill you."

And with that he released McQuaid. He said in an amiable tone, "Thanks Ryan, we'll get this back to you most ricky tick."

McQuaid nodded as they left. While they were driving back to Langley Annie asked as she perused Bors Altan's personnel file, "What's our next move?"

Mac replied, ""First I'm going to pick up a mutual friend who is an expert at analyzing Intel, then we're heading back to Langley."

Annie nodded; she knew exactly who Dean was talking about. She asked, "Do you think the Admiral will help out?"

Mac replied as they pulled up in front of JAG Headquarters, "Probably. Greg's a former SEAL. He'll want to help anyway he can."

Annie nodded as they walked into JAG HQ and up the bullpen. When they entered a Marine yelled, "Officer on deck."

Everyone in the bull pen snapped to the position of attention. Mac said as he walked in, "As you were."

He walked up to short buxom woman with long thick wavy blonde hair pulled back into a bun, full bee stung lips and smoldering dark brown eyes. He admired the way that the Service dress whites clung to her very curvy backside and ample breasts. He kissed her on the cheek as he asked, "You ready Kayla?"

CMDR. Kayla Walker nodded as she grabbed her cover and said, "Yes sir but we have to see the Admiral."

Mac nodded as they all walked over to the Admiral's Yeoman and said, "Petty Officer I need to speak with the Admiral."

The female PO3 said, "Yes sir."

And with she picked up the phone and spoke for about five minutes. Then she hung up the phone and said, "The Admiral will see you now."

Mac thanked her as they walked in. Vice Admiral Greg Brooks grinned as he said in his booming voice, "Hello Mac what I can I do for you?"

Mac said, "Greg I need Kayla to work with me for a while."

Greg asked, "Why?"

Mac replied, "I was asked by the President and the DNI to assist Langley on the Chicago bombing and I thought Kayla would be the perfect person to assist me."

Greg was quiet for several minutes then he asked, "What do you think CMDR.?"

Kayla replied, "Well sir I think I can help Mac and Annie. I was the Intel officer of both of my squadrons."

Greg was well aware of that fact. He looked over at Annie and asked, "What's your assessment of the situation Officer Walker?"

Annie spoke up for the first time, "Well Admiral; I think we could really use Kayla's help and expertise on finding the terrorists responsible."

Greg thought for a few minutes; then he said, "Alright. You know you could have just told me you were taking her."

Mac grinned as he replied, "I know but I figured you'd wanna help put these bastards in the ground."

Greg nodded as he asked, "Do you think McQuaid had anything to do with this?"

Mac was quietly thinking as he lit a cigarette. After taking a long drag he replied, "No. But I am suspicious of his number two Caitlyn Cook."

Greg asked, "Why isthat?"

Mac told him how she had acted toward him and Annie and about how she had vehemently objected to them taking the files with them. When he was finished Greg turned to Kayla and asked, "What do you think CMDR.?"

Kayla had a rage filled look on her face as she growled, "I think I'd like to have a word with her."

Both Greg and Mac grinned as he said in a low voicem, "simmer down Voodoo."

Kayla grinned. He only called her by her call sign when he was teasing. She cocked her hip as she said, "I just want to talk to her myself. I promise I won't hurt her."

Mac gave a hearty laugh as he said, "Let's go jet jock we have some terrorists to find and terminate."

She smirked as she said, "Alright. Let's make these animals pay."

And with they left.

**If this were an actual episode Keifer Sutherland would play Mac and Jessica Simpson would play Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

When they got back to Langley they were met by Joan and Calder. Calder asked in a scathing voice, "Why did you not check in?"

Mac bristled as he shouldered past Calder. Calder grabbed his arm and whirled him around as he hissed, "You don'tr just walk away from me. You will show me some respect."

Mac's stormy blue eyes were blazing with fury as he effortlessly shook off Calder's grip on his shoulder. Then he pinned the DCS to the wall as he growled, "Don't ever do that again."

Calder locked eyes with the bristling Marine LTGEN and held his gaze fore several minutes. Finally Calder was the first one to break eye contact. Kayla sneered in a sarcastic voice, "Now that you boys are done with your measuring contest, can we et back to trying to locate the terrorists?"

Calder said in a gruff voice, "Let's go see if we can't locate Mr. Bors Altan."

20 minutes later they were all gathered around Auggie as he pinged every cell phone that Bors Altan had as well as run all of his known aliases through agency computers. 45 minutes later Auggie announced victoriously, "I have a location on him."

Mac asked, "Where?"

Auggie replied, "He's hiding out with a suspected Al Qaeda splinter group in Ciudad Del Este."

Calder asked, "What's the plan?"

Mac pulled out his cell as he said, "I need to make a call."

President Scott Raines was in the middle of a meeting with the Russian Foreign Minister Sergei Sakharov when his chief Dennis Radcliff walked in and whispered, "GEN. Walker is calling for you. He says it's urgent."

President Raines nodded as he took the phone and stood up as he said the Russian Foreign Minister, "Excuse me Mr. Foreign Minister I must take this."

Sakharov nodded as he said in his thickly accented English, "I understand Mr. President. My president would like me to express Russia's condolences on the tragedy that has befallen your country."

President Raines just shot the man a look as he said in a voice full of barely controlled disdain, "Thank you."

And with that he stalked out of the conference room. When he reached his office he asked, "What do you have Mac?"

Mac replied, "We have a possible location on Bors Altan."

President Raines asked, "How solid is your Intel."

Mac grinned into the phone. Raines had been a Force Recon Marine in Vietnam then had risen through the ranks in the CIA to become DCI before he became President 6 years ago. He and Mac had become good friends throughout Ma's career in the Spec-OPS community. Mac said, "It's very solid Mr. President."

President Raines asked, "Where is he?"

Mac replied, Ciudad Del Este."

President Raines asked, "What's your plan?"

Mac replied, "I'm going to go to Fort Bragg, round up a team and me and Operative Annie Walker will go capture the HVT."

President Raines smiled into the phone as he asked, "How is Annie doing?"

Mac replied, "She's doing good."

President Raines said before he terminated, "Be safe Marine."

He put his phone back on his belt as he rejoined the others. He barked, "Pack your trash. We're going to Fort Bragg."

Annie asked, "Why?"

Mac replied, "We need a team for when we go down and snatch the HVT."

Kayla asked, "Are you using Delta, or DEVGRU?"

Mac replied as they all headed for his truck, " ActuallyI was thinking of using an ODA from the 7th SFG."

25 minutes later they are in the office of COL. Tom Reed, CO of Andrews AFB; Mac said, "COL. I need a lift to Bragg most ricky tick."

COL. Reed a tall thin man with a head of close cropped steel gray hair and piercing green eyes said, "Yes sir GEN. Are these the on;y peoplele you are bringing with you?"

Mac replied, "Yes it is COL."

Kayla asked, "Sir may I be allowed to co-pilot?"

Reed replied, "I don't think so CMDR."

Mac asked, "Why not Col.? She's a fully qualified Naval Aviator."

Reed replied in a slightly annoyed tone, "It's Air Force policy that only Air Force pilots fly-"

Mac exploded, "Screw Air Force COL. I'm telling you that CMDR. Walker is the o-pilot for this flight."

Then he got in the Colonel's face as he snarled, "Is that a problem Mister?"

Reed replied a very tight voice, "No sir. There's no problem whatsoever."

Then he he said as a tall young Air Force Captain joined them, "Gen. Walker I'd like to introduce you to CAPT. Brian King. He will be your pilot."

Mac nodded as he barked, "Saddle up boys and girls."

They all nodded as they filed aboard The Air Force Cessna Citation X. Brian said jokingly as they all buckled in, "On behalf of The United States Air Force we would like to thank you for choosing this airline when we know you have other choices. Now if you will please put seat backs and tray tabes in the upright position we will take off. Also this a non smoking ircraft."

Mac asked, "Are you sure CAPT?"

King replied, "NO sir I was just messing around. Feel free to smoke all you want."

Mac thanked him and lit a cigarette as King turned to Kayla and asked, "You ready Navy?"

Kayla snarked, "You bet your ass Asir force."

They both laughed as the planes jet engines roared to life. They taxied for a short time then soared into the air and headed for Fort Bragg.

**Hope y'all like tgis chapter**


End file.
